kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Level 1 (Kirby's Blowout Blast)
|theme=Cloudy sky, grassland |icon= |boss=Lololo |common enemies=Big Gordo, Big Waddle Dee, Bronto Burt, Broom Hatter, Cappy, Chip, Gordo, Grizzo, Key Dee, Scarfy, Shotzo, Spear Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee}} '''Level 1' is an area in Dream Land's sky that serves as the first level in Kirby's Blowout Blast. General Information Level 1 is a grassy location that cultivates flowers and trees. Its surface is checkered with lime green and dark green squares, and the blocks beneath it are brown soil. Giant green pillars can be seen piercing through the cloud line below. In Level 1 EX, the night sky changes the ground's hue; the checkers are different shades of blue, and the soil is reddish-purple. The stars in the trees and pillars glow. As Kirby's Blowout Blast has a Kirby's Dream Land motif, Level 1 is based on Kirby's Dream Land's first stage: Green Greens. Stages Stage 1 Kirby learns the basic controls in this simple stage. The platform scrolls from left to right with little room for him to run toward or away from the Z-axis. Waddle Dees, Chips, Broom Hatters, and Bronto Burts inhabit this stage. The only gauntlet takes place on a big square at the end. Stage 2 The platform scrolls from left to right and is home to more trees than the first stage. Waddle Dees, Broom Hatters, and Cappies inhabit this area. There are two gauntlets, one in the middle and one at the end. Stage 3 The platform scrolls from left to right and is home to several trees, though they are out of the way. Waddle Dees, Broom Hatters, Grizzos, and Bronto Burts inhabit this area. There are three gauntlets. Stage 4 The stage is a plus-shape with a door on each end. Waddle Dees, Chips, and Broom Hatters attack in the beginning, and Lololo appears after they are dispatched. Kirby must Inhale his blocks or the nearby Star Blocks and spit them out as Star Bullets to defeat the boss. He also pushes Big Gordos, so Kirby must avoid those. EX Stages By collecting enough Score Coins and earning high enough scores, a blue Warp Star appears in the Plaza that can take Kirby to Level 1 EX. It is largely the same as Level 1, though the stages are tweaked to be more challenging. The primary differences for each stage are: Stage 1 EX The EX stage contains more enemies than its counterpart. In addition to scaled-up enemies and Sectra Dees, Scarfys, Gordos, and a Grizzo are added to pose a threat to a reckless player. A Key Dee carrying a gold Score Coin also appears; it jumps off the edge if Kirby approaches it, so he must defeat it from a distance. Two more gauntlets are added to the stage as well. Stage 2 EX The EX stage contains more enemies than its counterpart. In addition to scaled-up enemies and Sectra enemies, Chips, Bronto Burts, Gordos, and a Grizzo are added; the Gordos move around the platforms they inhabit to hit Kirby or block his Star Bullets. One more gauntlet is added to the stage as well. Stage 3 EX The EX stage contains more enemies than its counterpart. In addition to scaled-up enemies and Sectra enemies, Scarfys, Spear Waddle Dees, and Shotzos are added; these foes pose or of a threat to Kirby than the others. The three gauntlets are moved around--the first two take place in the T-shaped crevasses early in the stage, and the last uses more of the surrounding platforms to create a larger arena. Stage 4 EX The EX stage contains different enemies: Waddle Dees and Sectra Dees, Grizzos, and Scarfys. Lololo's Revenge appears after they are dispatched, along with two Shotzos that make the arena more dangerous. (Kirby can get rid of the Shotzos by Inhaling the big Star Blocks underneath them, causing them to fall into the clouds below.) Lololo can now push blocks that leave behind a fiery trail. Hidden stickers Level 1's hidden stickers are located in Stage 3 and Stage 3 EX. After passing the second T-shaped crevasse, the player must pan the camera down and to the right. KBlBl Hidden sticker 1-3.jpg|Hidden sticker KBlBl Hidden sticker 1-3 EX.jpg|Hidden sticker (EX) Gallery KBlBl Level 1EX Star.jpg|Warp Star (EX) KBlBl Level 1.jpg|Level map KBlBl Level 1 EX.jpg|Level map (EX) zh:第一大陆 (卡比吸入大作战) Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Blowout Blast Category:Sky Category:Grass